


Uhaul Truck In The Driveway

by Be_more_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Kleinsen, M/M, evan hates his dad, heidi is trying her best, jared is not a rational thinker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_more_Hansen/pseuds/Be_more_Hansen
Summary: DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR FUCKING PHONE AT THE WINDOW?Based on text post by :incorrectdearevanhansen on tumblr// Evan misses his dad, but doesnt at the same time, so Jared comes and makes it better





	Uhaul Truck In The Driveway

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fluff fic I thought of after I saw a tumblr post by "incorrectdearevanhansen"

Today was not a good day for Evan. It was the anniversary of  _ the day _ . The  _ Uhaul Truck  _ day. The  _ I’ll Visit You Around Hanukkah  _ day. The  _ I’ll call every night  _ day. And Evan couldn’t help but wallow in his room. His mom had tried to take the day off so that they could hang out but she couldn’t. So now Evan was alone, gazing at his plants on his dresser. 

He had thought of calling his dad but his dad probably didn’t even care. He probably hadn’t even realized what today way, not that he should. Do most dad’s remember the day they left their family? Evan was pretty sure that they didn’t. 

The young boy found himself wandering  over to his desk and opening up his computer, a word document displayed blankly in front of him.

_ Dear Evan Hansen, _

He began.

_ Tomorrow is going to be a good day and here’s why; because tomorrow isn’t today. _

He thought of anything else he could write but he just sighed angrily, turning away from the screen but not having enough heart to actually shut the lid of his laptop.

_ Tap _

Evan looked toward the window. It probably wasn’t anything...just a-

_ Tap _

He gazed back at it

_ Tap _

A rock had hit the window again. He knew exactly who it was. He opened his phone and then Jared’s contact

_ To Jared <3: _

_ You could call me? Or text me? You have a phone. _

He waited for a response. There was none, and there was no other rock at his window. He shut off his phone and walked over to the window to close the blinds, not minding to glance at the other boy who might’ve been below.

_ THUNK _

Evan swiftly opened up the window

“DID YOU JUST THROW YOUR FUCKING PHONE AT THE WINDOW?”

“Maybe~” Jared sang back, a small chuckle following.

“What do you want?”

“Am I not allowed to hangout with my boyfriend anymore?” Jared huffed, jokingly crossing his arms in front of his chest

“Not today, Jared. I’m not in the mood.”

“Why?”

“You know  _ why,  _ Jared. Today’s the day  _ he  _ left.” The bitter pronoun snaked past his teeth and he was about prepared to shut his window.

“That’s why I came, Ev. You think I’d leave my boyfriend un-cuddled on a day like this?”

Evan looked down to see his boyfriend giving him a sympathetic smile. After moments of just staring at him Evan sighed and motioned for Jared to come up.

“Hell no, I’m not climbing up there. Let me just go through the front door.” Evan groaned and shut the window. 

He walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it. Evan was immediately attacked with a hug from the smaller boy. Jared was repeating  _ I love you _ ’s and  _ you’re so adorable _ into Evan’s ear. The taller boy could feel his face growing red and slowly let go of Jared.

“C-can we just go to my room? I just feel like sleeping.”

Jared nodded and took his boyfriend’s hand, walking them into the room.

Evan flopped onto the bed while Jared looked around. He gazed at the adorable figure laying on the bed and then the dimming computer screen on the desk. His eyes scanned the document and he could feel his heart sink. Jared flopped onto the bed beside Evan and stroked circles into his back.

“It’s okay, Evan. None of this was your fault...and your dad doesn’t deserve you.” Evan sighed softly, turning onto his back and looking up at his boyfriend. Jared leaned down to kiss the beautiful boy bellow him. Evan kissed back, wrapping his hand around the back of Jared’s neck.

“I love you…” Evan whispered, planting a kiss on Jared’s. Jared chuckled and played with his boyfriend’s hair before diving down for another kiss.

Jared parted their lips and continued to kiss down to Evan’s neck, nibbling at his collarbone. The tall boy let  out a satisfying whimper and Jared let go, gazing down at him with soft eyes.

“C’mon, Ev. Let’s get into our pajamas or something.”

Evan stuck out an arm and Jared hoisted him up, laughing softly.

 

Once the boys were dressed into much more comfy clothes they found their way into each other’s arms on the bed. Jared had his head resting on Evan’s chest while Evan had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy.

“Y’know, I don’t miss him. And sometimes I’m glad that he left.”

“That’s alright, Ev. You probably wouldn’t be the person that you are today if he had stayed.”

Evan pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s head.

“Thanks for always being here for me, Jare. I don’t know what I’d be if you hadn’t been forced to be friends with me.”

“Same goes for you, dork.”

Jared looked up at Evan, his face a cute shade of pink, and smiled

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Evan broke out into a smile and planted a kiss on Jared’s forehead, humming blissfully

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed


End file.
